


Building a Drummer

by notthehighkingedmund



Series: TWRP Beginnings [2]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthehighkingedmund/pseuds/notthehighkingedmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some vague backstory about Havve, right up until the moment he meets Sung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's A Crazy World We Live In

It had been so long since he had been fully human, that Havve had forgotten what he looked like before this all started. He was just a kid when the apocalypse hit his planet. Chaos ensued. People fought and died, while the government hid for as long as they could before the disaster spread to them. Havve couldn't have been more than 12 when everything went to shit.

Years later, after losing track of his family - unsure of whether any of them were alive or not - the teen had soon found a group of people that were just as willing as he to survive. Gangs were common once the chaos had plateaued, leaving the remaining humans to destroy one another in order to live. It became very clear that Havve's gang was not one to be messed with. He'd rounded up the strongest and smartest, and they moved from city to city looking for a way to survive the treacherous conditions they'd been left in.

Someone had fixed an old radio in the house they were squatting in, and a rather jumpy announcement was being made. Experiments in a nearby town were taking place in order to see if they could help humans survive with the crappy air they now had to attempt to breathe in. Havve was one of the first to be at the labs, demanding that these scientists do anything and everything they could to keep him and his gang alive. They weren't going to die now - not after years of fighting.

Respirators came and went. Many people died from errors - a few of Havve's were amongst the ever climbing number of deaths. But the man held out strong, being one of the only people willing to attempt to have robotic appendages welded to his own skeleton and have devices surgically attached to his vital organs. Soon he was more robot than man, and his presence gradually became even more intimidating to others. No one wanted to mess with him. He'd ended up resembling a heavily armoured man with a mouth that could crush cars in one bite, and dark red lights for eyes - providing a cold stare that bore into your very soul. They were a gang of robotic humans, traveling the world to find doctors that would fix them when they needed it.

Given the time period, time travel had been available to most by the time Havve turned 8 - however, the concept of allowing your entire being to be ripped through space and time, to potentially be stuck in an era that wasn't your own? Well that terrified Havve to his core. He wasn't scared of much, and had seen a lot of shit, but time travel was an exception. It didn't occur to him that one day he'd be breaking his vow to never travel through time on order to survive for longer. There were medicines and machinery that weren't available to his time - be it they needed inventing still, or they had become obselete due to not having the need for such an object at the time. This had his gang time hopping multiple times, sometimes alone and sometimes as a group, just to provide their newest doctors with the necessary equipment to prolong their lives.

That's how he ended up in the Mesazoic Era, surrounded by creatures that had been extinct for so long that Havve wasn't even taught about them at school. He'd been told they were dinosaurs. He'd also been told that there were certain plants and dinosaur DNA that would be incredibly useful to keeping him alive - so long as he was prepared to get them. For once, Havve made the journey alone. It wasn't normal for him - as he often needed at least one other person to keep him calm through the travel - but everyone else had wimped out even more than he did. Or, would... Time travel got confusing. Angry, alone, and quite frightened of getting killed by the gigantic things in his surroundings, Havve pushed on with the mission. He had a device with a holo-screen, which showed him what he was looking for and how to extract the right sasurroundings . The one he was least looking forward to was the massive flying thing called a pterodactyl. He had to get blood from that.

He spent weeks searching for the right plants and animals, and soon only had one left. The pterodactyl... With a heavy (and slightly robotic) sigh, Havve made his way out of the cave he'd begun to use as a base. Quite unnervingly, he'd found remnants of some kind of ship, and a couple of skulls and some bones. Clearly he hadn't been the first to travel to this time period...  
His vocal cords humming softly, vibrating against the wired reinforcements of his throat, he calmed himself down enough to hunt this flying creature down once and for all. They weren't all that hard to find - it was getting one down to his level that proved to be difficult.

Hours and hours of searching soon found Havve near a nest of eggs. A nest which appeared to be right by a weakened pterodactyl. Chuckling happily, Havve crept towards the creature and prepared to do just as he'd been ordered - get the blood and go. What he hadn't been counting on was for the creature to spring to life and throw him to the ground. Scrambling to get up and out of harm's way, Havve lashed out - but it didn't seem to feel his hits. It was larger and stronger, and was tearing into his chest plate.  
With a cry of pain, he felt sharp claws rip across his exposed, and very human, heart. Adrenaline filled his body and somehow he managed to reach for the broken metal and plunge it into the pterodactyl's neck. Blood rained down on him and a grating screech filled the air.  
Without a moment's hesitation, he ripped the jagged plate out of the dying creature and fled.  
The adrenaline kept him from passing out from the pain, and he eventually made it back to his cave, where he collapsed in a pile of metallic rubble. Slowly and painfully, his heart came to a stop - the electronics in his body stopped whirring, and the lights that acted as his eyes dimmed until Havve became another useless piece of junk on the cave floor.


	2. A New Heart

A beat. Two beats. Something felt off. A heavy, yet steady, drumbeat filled the air followed by a mechanical whirring. It sounded like a computer starting up, mixed with a looped drum effect. Red lights turned on and he could see. Something orange and yellow leapt back as the robot slowly moved an arm and pushed himself into a sitting position. How long had he layed on this floor? There was dust and more chipping to his body than he recalled there being...  
And there was an open chest piece. Where his heart had been, there was now a drumkit. Beating like a heart, causing deep and strong vibrations to carry through his body. Next to something else... Intense anger. He'd been hurt - he probably died - and something had put a drum in his chest! The beat sped up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice cheerfully exclaiming that it had worked. There was some muttering about plans to give up, but the man was soon cut off by Havve's hand closing around his throat and lifting him a good few feet off the ground and shoving him violently into a cave wall.

Tilting his head in curiosity, Havve inspected the man he was about to kill. He seemed to have yellow skin - or perhaps it was just clothing, as his face and hands were a human skin colour... There was a giant orange cone on his head, which would have elicited a laugh from the robot if he hadn't felt so furious. He didn't know why he was so angry - but it consumed him. It compelled him to rip the strangely dressed man into pieces until there was nothing left but a crushed cone and some bloody bones inside the insanely yellow fabric.  
The weird man struggled in his grasp and tried to get away, gasping out nonsense that sounded an awful lot like "save the universe... Need your help... I'm a doctor!" This caught Havve's attention and he dropped the guy. A doctor. If he could bring Havve to life with drums, then he could keep the robot living forever.

Feeling exposed, and wanting to stop the drum from echoing in the cave and bringing attention to more dangerous dinosaurs, Havve located his chest plate and began reattaching it to himself. This wasn't the first time he'd had to put it back on, but it was the first time it had been slightly broken and splattered with dry blood. Eventually, after a great deal of punching the dents out to make it lie flat, his chest was covered and the drumming quietened - keeping itself contained within Havve. Now he hadn't been paying attention, but the coned doctor had been excitedly jabbering on about something - the odd word like 'drummer' and 'boredom' had passed through Havve's concentration, and he was sorely tempted to go back to murdering the stranger.

It wasn't until the doctor mentioned having a ship - a means to leave that awful place - that he actually stopped to consider letting the guy live. His moment of thought was just long enough for the man to take his silence as a 'yes' and shove him inside a spaceship.  
Taking in his new surroundings - various machines and instruments were strewn across the brightly coloured ship, most of which he had no idea what they were or what they were for - Havve finally spoke.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"


End file.
